La convivencia
by raspit9
Summary: Sheldon y Amy están viviendo juntos desde hace 1 mes y medio. Sheldon empieza a pensar que no puede soportarlo más y pasa a la acción. Parece que es drama, pero no ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hace 1 mes y medio que estoy viviendo con Amy en el apartamento de Penny. Acepté a vivir con ella como parte de un experimento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano este momento tenía que pasar.

Estábamos en muy buen punto de nuestra relación y el matrimonio de mi compañero de piso con Penny solo aceleraba el proceso de nuestra mudanza.

Decidimos un territorio neutral, el apartamento Penny. Me parecía muy buena idea, iba a ser nuevo para ambos y era mejor empezar en un lugar donde ninguno tuviera manías o algo por el estilo.

Las obras del apartamento de Amy habían acabado y significaba el fin de la convivencia, pero ¿Por qué terminar algo que nos gustaba? Me gustaba volver de trabajar con Amy, comer juntos, hablar de su trabajo, del mío, ver con ella Star Trek o alguna de sus películas francesas que tanto le gustan… y que decir de la noche…

La primera noche fue diferente. Creo que estábamos nerviosos. No sabía cómo colocarme en cama, no sabía ni a que distancia debería ponerme de ella.

Ahora las cosas son distintas. Las noches me gustan. Se a que distancia ponerme de Amy y como colocarme. La mayoría de las noches nuestros cuerpos están pegados. Ella siempre se gira y yo la abrazo por la espalda. Me encanta esta posición. El pelo sedoso de Amy huele a fresco y puedo notar todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Sé que a ella también le gusta porque siempre que lo hago intenta pegar su cuerpo lo máximo posible y agarra mi mano. Otras noches ella se acurruca en mi pecho y me abraza, en esta postura suele pasar una pierna por encima de mi cintura y me pega a ella. Y lo disfruto mucho.

Me encanta tenerla en mis brazos, pero no puedo negar que alguna noche ha sido ella quien me ha abrazado por la espalda, dándome una seguridad y una tranquilidad para dormir que nadie me ha dado nunca. Alguna vez también he sido yo quien se ha acurrucado en su pecho, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Y Dios… que cómodo es su pecho!

Pero a parte de ese contacto físico hemos iniciado otro. Nos dabamos besos de buenas noches, de buenos días, al ir a trabajar, al volver… Algunos eran un simple besito, otros un poquito más largos… Pero nunca como ahora.

Desde hace dos semanas cuando iniciamos un beso estamos varios minutos besándonos. El otro día nos íbamos para trabajar y al darnos el beso de despedida no nos hemos podido separar hasta pasados 10 minutos. Menos mal que siempre voy con tiempo al trabajo. Los besos cada vez son más adictivos, no puedo ni quiero separarme de Amy cuando la beso. Cada vez que la veo quiero besarla.

Los besos buenas noches se han convertido en un auténtico show. Antes nos dábamos un piquito o nos besábamos un poquito más antes de abrazarnos para dormir. Ahora no. Ahora cuando me besa no puedo parar. La tumbo en cama y me pongo encima de ella para poder sentirla más. Adoro sentir su lengua contra la mía, me encanta los sonidos que hace cuando muevo un poco mis caderas para rozarla. Y cuando me abraza con sus piernas me vuelve loco, la siento más.

Tenemos un pacto de no tener relaciones sexuales hasta asegurarnos de estar listos. Nunca habíamos dormido con nadie y parecía un buen trato, pero ahora no se si quiero seguir manteniéndolo.

Si las noches me aceleran el pulso las mañanas son peores.

Cuando dormía solo algunas veces tenía un problemilla ahí abajo. Aunque estaba en contra de todo acto sexual, soy hombre, y soy humano. No quería, pero mi amiguito de ahí abajo se levantaba para incomodarme por las mañanas.

Ahora con Amy es mucho peor. Me pasa todos los días, y más desde que empezamos a besarnos de esta manera.

Cuando me despierto siempre la estoy abrazando inconscientemente, siempre la arrimo a mi. Y su trasero (no soy cristiano, pero que Dios bendiga su trasero!) siempre, siempre, siempre está pegado a mi amiguito. Normalmente me muevo para apartarme de Amy un poco y disimular mi estado, pero siempre la despierto en mi intento y se pega más moviendo su trasero contra mi miembro, poniéndomelo todavía más duro.

Siempre que hace esto inconscientemente yo también me muevo, no sé si es instinto animal o que pero cuando me roza así no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Mi mente queda en blanco y solo soy capaz de concentrarme en sus movimientos.

Con estos movimientos su camisón queda levantado hasta su abdomen muchas veces, dejándola solo en unas braguitas que disimuladamente alcancé a ver debajo de las sabanas. Siempre para de moverse cuando mi miembro está a punto de explotar dentro de mi pantalón, como si supiera el momento exacto. Se da la vuelta y me besa, e inmediatamente yo sin pensarlo dos veces me pongo encima sin dejar de besarla. La aprisiono con mi cuerpo. No paro de besarla, de introducir mi lengua en su boca. Mis manos siempre van directas a sus pechos. Me encanta tocárselos hasta que noto sus pezones por debajo de su pijama. En ese momento solo pienso en arrancarle la ropa y devorarlos con mi boca.

Sus suspiros me vuelven loco. Cuando estamos en esa situación su respiración siempre se agita, hasta que sube la temperatura de la habitación considerablemente y empieza a soltar algún que otro suave gemido que despierta mi deseo. Hace 2 semanas que quiero transformar ese suave gemido en un gemido de placer brutal.

Amy fue enamorándome muy poco a poco, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba hasta las trancas por ella. Me enamoro por su cerebro. Ninguna persona ha sido capaz de dejarme sin habla en mi campo de estudio, ni de rebatirme, ni de corregirme incluso. La mente de Amy es increíble. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero creo que Amy puede tener un coeficiente intelectual más alto que el mío. No creo que lo diga en alto alguna vez, pero creo que es posible que sea más inteligente que yo. Incluso más inteligente de lo que ella piensa que es.

Y ahora la tengo entre mis brazos cada mañana y cada noche. La puedo tener debajo de mi cuerpo gimiendo mientras nos besamos y rozamos nuestros cuerpos. Dios…Como me encantaría dejar en blanco unos segundos su cerebro con un orgasmo mientras grita mi nombre!

Solo lo hemos hecho una vez, el día de su cumpleaños. Y ahora cuando nos besamos solo pienso en cómo me agarraba con sus piernas ese día, en como sus manos agarraban mi trasero para que fuera más profundo, en sus ojos verdes, en sus pechos contra mi pecho, en su cara de placer llegando al orgasmo…

No puedo controlarme, cuando estoy en el trabajo pienso en ella todo el tiempo. Y no en como la amo, que la amo con locura, si no en que quiero que esté en mi despacho para poder cerrar la puerta con el pestillo y hacerlo allí mismo.

Creo que me empieza a dar igual todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Creo que tengo que decirle a Amy que nuestro pacto de "no sexo" no puede seguir así. Estoy preparado, quiero hacerlo.

Tengo que buscar un buen momento para comentárselo. Ya he metido la pata suficientemente cuando le dije hace unas semanas que quería tener un hijo con ella. Sé que ahí estuve mal, ninguno de los dos está preparado todavía para dar ese paso. Pero desde luego que intentaré como sea cancelar nuestro pacto de "no sexo".


	2. Por fin

**Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo. No se si haré tercero, depende de si os gusta o no.**

 **Escribo esto por puro pasatiempo. Después de leer Spoilers mi mente siempre le da mil vueltas a todo jajaj.**

Hoy es el día que llego más temprano a casa que Amy. Me ha traído Leonard a casa en su coche. Es un gran amigo. Tenía que contarle a alguien lo que me estaba pasando y él siempre me escucha.

El único consejo que me ha dado es que sea sincero con Amy, que le diga lo que pienso. Parece fácil pero no lo es, al menos con el tema del sexo. En todo lo demás soy completamente honesto con ella. Desde que rompimos intento no guardarme nada dentro.

Al llegar a casa he hecho la cena favorita de Amy, saltándome mi calendario. He puesto la mesa lo más "romántica" que he podido. No se me dan bien estas cosas, espero que ella lo tenga en cuenta. Hace unos meses nunca habría hecho nada de esto, pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo que hacerla feliz para ser feliz yo. Puede sonar muy cursi, lo admito, pero Amy me está cambiando. Sigo siendo yo, pero un Sheldon mejorado. Un 2.0.

Amy, llegará en cualquier momento a casa. Cuando llega tarde siempre viene con hambre, así que espero que incremente su sorpresa por su cena. No sé porque pensé en ponerme el traje para esta noche, pero he estado tentado. Pero parecía demasiado y al final me he puesto la camiseta de linterna verde, como me tocaba hoy.

Sé que para una pareja normal esto es una tontería, la gente tiene sexo. Como Leonard y Penny. O como Bernadette y Howard. Y no le dan tantas vueltas como nosotros. Pero siento la necesidad de que nosotros tenemos que hablarlo con calma.

Estoy en el sofá y veo como alguien va a entrar por la puerta. Y ahí está Amy. Me levanto para saludarla pero ella tira el bolso en el sofá de mala gana y me mira. Noto que sus ojos están un poco hinchados y que sus mejillas están enrojecidas. ¿Ha estado llorando? Mi sonrisa se desvanece al pensarlo. Amy viene hacia mí y me abraza, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. No está llorando, pero le pasa algo. Tan pronto como me abraza la rodeo con mis brazos como si fuera algo automático. Creo que está triste.

No sé qué decir. Intento mirar su cara pero la tiene hacia abajo. Escucho un suspiro. Definitivamente creo que está triste. Le beso el pelo y apoyo mi mentón en su cabeza. El abrazo dura unos minutos, hasta que noto que se separa de mí y por fin la puedo mirar a la cara. Le pregunto qué le pasa. Y me dice que la universidad ha cancelado su estudio.

Amy llevaba un año trabajando sola en un proyecto muy interesante. Según sus documentos (los que he tenido el placer de leer), podría llegar a curar el alzhéimer o al menos evitar que personas sanas no lo desarrollen. Era un gran proyecto, pero estaba sola. Le pidió a la universidad una ayuda. Necesitaba algo de dinero para poder desarrollarlo y al meno personas para ir más rápido. Desgraciadamente le habían dado muy poco dinero y ningún ayudante. Así que el proyecto se estaba desarrollando muy despacio, pero estaba consiguiendo pequeños avances muy interesantes en los monos del laboratorio.

Me dice que estaba muy ilusionada, que en las últimas semanas tuvo avances muy positivos pero que ella sola no podía hacerlo más rápido. Mientras me lo dice no me mira a los ojos, creo que está a punto de llorar, pero no lo hace. Le digo que lo siento mucho, que lo estaba haciendo muy bien para hacerlo ella sola. Y es verdad, es un gran proyecto, los avances que ha conseguido en tan poco tiempo no los podía lograr todo el mundo. Maldita universidad!

Amy ahora dirige su mirada hacia la mesa que había preparado. Se acerca a la mesa y yo la sigo detrás. Dijo algo en bajo y no logré escuchar lo qué, pero por el abrazo que me vuelve a dar creo que la ha hecho ilusión. Me pilló por sorpresa. Es un abrazo diferente al de antes. Me abraza muy fuerte y yo la correspondo. No me suelta y escucho otro suspiro, miro hacia abajo y ahora sí que la puedo ver. Está llorando. No mucho, pero tiene lágrimas y eso no me gusta.

Le agarro la cara suavemente y le limpió las lágrimas con mis dedos. Tengo la sensación de que la tengo que tocar suavemente, o si no podría romperse. Como si fuera de porcelana. Ahora ella me sonríe dulcemente con los ojos aun un poco llorosos. Haría lo que hiciera falta por esa sonrisa! Me inclino un poco para besarla en los labios y luego la invito a sentarse a cenar. Comemos en silencio, todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarla como un tonto, como si mi cerebro no pudiera responder a otra cosa. Miro sus movimientos y su cara de ilusión cuando ve su comida favorita. Empieza a cenar y me dice que está delicioso. Yo le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

Al acabar me dice que una cena así es lo que necesitaba después un día tan desastroso como el de hoy. Me da las gracias y noto como que quiere decirme algo más. Pero no dice nada.

Le digo que me alegro mucho. Me gustaría decirle algo más pero su sonrisa me tiene embobado. Va a decirme algo y se pone nerviosa antes de hablar. Lo noto en su cara y sus gestos. Estoy empezando a diferenciar bien las emociones.

Me dice que está muy feliz con nuestra relación, que con esta sorpresa le alegré el día. Me dice que no se puede creer lo afortunada que es de tenerme. Sin querer solté un bufido al escuchar esto. ¿Afortunada? ¿Ella? Le hago saber que el afortunado soy yo, que encontré a una persona increíble y que no entiendo que hace con un tipo como yo. Un tipo egoísta, intolerante y nada cariñoso. Le digo que la Universidad no sabe lo que hace al no darle más recursos. Que no saben que tienen delante a una de las mejores mentes de esta época.

Iba a seguir hablando pero ella me interrumpe. Se levanta de su silla y se sienta en mi pierna. Me da un beso en la mejilla y se acerca con su boca a mi oído. Me susurra que si fuera egoísta no cambiaría mi calendario de cena por ella, que si fuera intolerante no sería capaz de soportar todas sus manías viviendo juntos, y que si no fuera cariñoso no le prepararía esta cena ni le estaría diciendo nada de lo que le he dicho.

Al decirme esto noto algo en mí pecho que se estremece. Siento miedo. No sé por qué siento miedo. ¿Miedo a que?

Amy me saca de mis pensamientos con un beso. Un beso casto y dulce, incluso con inocencia. Noto que la mano de Amy se posa en mi pecho. Subo mi mano y agarro la suya con fuerza, sin moverla del sitio. En el beso siento muchas cosas, más de lo normal. Es un beso que sella algo, no sé lo qué exactamente, pero significa algo.

La lengua de Amy se adentra en mi boca suavemente y la dejo entrar. Jugamos un rato y disfrutamos de la sensación de besarnos. Como me gusta besarla! Si ella lo supiera… El beso se vuelve más apasionado poco a poco. Suelto la mano de Amy y la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí. En un movimiento, ella se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí. Sus piernas me abrazan la cintura mientras nosotros seguimos besándonos incontrolablemente.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, podíamos llevar 5 minutos, media hora o 2 horas así. No quería parar. Las caderas de Amy empezaron a moverse suavemente, rozándose contra mi cuerpo. Más rápido de lo que yo esperaba mis instintos más bajos resurgieron. Mi pene empezó a hacer acto de presencia y con cada movimiento de Amy iba a más.

Intenté disimularlo, no quería romper este momento. Pero no me lo estaba poniendo fácil, sus caderas se movían sinuosamente, me estaba volviendo loco, solo me hacía querer más.

Mientras la besaba soltó un pequeño gemido al notar mi dureza entre sus piernas. Y creo que ahí fue mi punto de no retorno. Mi cerebro al escucharla quedó en blanco.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su jersey y recorrí su espalda. Su piel se erizaba a mi paso, podía notarlo. Me apresuré y empecé a desabotonar su jersey, era una tarea muy complicada ya que ella seguía moviendo sus caderas haciendo que mi concentración en sus botones se desviara un poco.

Cuando logré quitarle el jersey lo tiré al suelo, me daba igual. Debajo del jersey tenía una camisa blanca con finas rayas azules. Empecé a desabrocharle la camisa y al llegar al tercer botón me paró y me empezó a quitar el cinturón. Rápidamente se levantó para bajarme el pantalón hasta los tobillos. No teníamos tiempo para desatarnos los cordones de los zapatos. Estábamos hambrientos el uno del otro.

Sin dudarlo, me bajó también los calzoncillos. Me sorprendió este movimiento y no dudé yo tampoco en meter las manos por debajo de su falda y bajarle las medias y las braguitas.

La situación me parecía cada vez más excitante. Amy se volvió a sentar a horcajadas encima de mis piernas y con mi pene noté la humedad en el centro de mi novia. No va a sonar muy romántico, pero estaba deseando metérsela.

Ella empezó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, estaba jugando conmigo. Miré a su pecho, aún estaba cubierto por la camisa pero tenía varios botones desabrochados y podía ver una parte del sujetador. Con sus movimientos su pecho me rozaba la cara, así que me lancé y posé mis labios en la piel expuesta.

Creo que ha dicho mi nombre entre suspiros, no estoy seguro, pero desde luego que iba a intentar que lo dijera más alto.

Recuerdo la primera y única vez que hicimos esto. Hace casi un año. Pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, pero Amy me dio la suficiente confianza y fue espectacular. Tuve sensaciones increíbles. Pensé que tanto contacto con una persona era innecesario y un poco asqueroso, la verdad. Pero no, no me puedo creer como me equivocaba. Y si, ahí conseguí que gritara mi nombre un par de veces.

Ahora estamos en la silla de la mesa y me da igual. Quiero hacerlo aquí mismo. Donde sea. Sigue jugando conmigo. La miro a la cara y me sonríe pícaramente, sabe que me está haciendo rabiar y le gusta. Así que le sonrío yo también y bajo una de mis manos hasta su centro. Noto la humedad, aumentando mi deseo, pero quiero jugar como ella lo está haciendo conmigo.

Toco su clítoris con mis dedos y su respiración se agita más. Sus caderas empiezan a moverse más contra mi mano, pidiéndome más. Yo me mantengo con mis movimientos, desesperándola. Ella me besa, introduciendo su lengua de nuevo en mi boca y subiendo aún más la temperatura de la habitación. Tengo calor, creo que estoy empezando a sudar. Y me da igual.

Introduzco dos dedos en su centro lentamente y esto hace que ella deje de moverse. Empiezo a mover suavemente mis dedos, y ella sigue besándome. Esta vez noto que está más concentrada en mis dedos que en el beso. Continuamos así unos minutos hasta que ella me dijo que lo hiciera ya.

Saqué mis dedos y suavemente introduje mi pene en ella. Que sensación! Puedo decir que es incluso mejor que la primera vez. Amy suelta un gemido cuando por fin estoy completamente dentro de ella. Me encanta escuchar como respira.

Nunca habíamos hecho esta postura, tenerla encima me dejaba ver todo su cuerpo con claridad. Cuando empezó a moverse, su pecho, sin querer rozaba mi cara. Sin pensarlo la despojé de la camisa que tanto me molestaba, quería verla bien. Dejó a la vista completamente todo su sujetador. Con una mano se lo desabroché de la espada rápidamente y lo tiré al suelo.

Sus pechos ahora estaban libres. Quedé embobado mirándolos. Hasta que Amy me cogió una de mis manos y la llevó a su pecho. Dios! Es fantástico! La piel suave, cálida, excitante… Me lancé y me llevé un pezón a la boca, mientras con mi mano jugaba con el otro. Sus manos me agarraron la cabeza para que no me separara, y yo los devoré con más entusiasmo.

Sus pezones se ponían duros al paso de mi lengua. Los gemidos de Amy cada vez eran más audibles en todo el apartamento. Sus movimientos de cadera no cesaban mientras yo estaba distraído con sus pechos. Decidí ayudarla con los movimientos y agarre su trasero. Ese trasero con el que me ha hecho ganas de todo esto. Ese trasero con el que se ha restregado contra mi entrepierna casi todas las mañanas. Aceleré sus movimientos, y sus pechos empezaron a moverse con cada embestida. Me estaba volviendo loco. Con ese ritmo volví a besarle los pechos, sus pezones parecía que estaban llamando a mi boca.

Creo que se están escuchando los gemidos de Amy en todo el edificio, pero me daba igual. Quería que gritara más, quería dejarle su fantástico cerebro en blanco. Así que empecé a embestirla con más fuerza y por fin, lo que yo quería. Dijo mi nombre. Casi hace que yo acabe cuando lo dijo, y tuve que parar un poco el ritmo, no quería que esto terminase así.

Ella notó que yo estaba a punto de explotar si continuaba así. Y se acercó a mi oído: "Doctor Cooper, me encanta lo que está haciendo". La miro sorprendido y excitado a la vez, realmente Amy sabe lo que me gusta. Llamarme "Doctor Cooper" hizo que mi pene estuviera más aun a punto de explotar.

"Doctor Fowler, voy a hacerte llegar tan fuerte, que los vecinos pensarán que se cae el edificio" Después de esto el movimiento de Amy aceleró, la vuelvo a agarrar del trasero y la intento embestir cada vez más fuerte. Ella gime, realmente alto, y mi mente se está empezando a nublar, noto como algo recorre todo mi cuerpo y ambos explotamos….

No sé ni en qué momento paré de moverme, solo sé que Amy está apoyada en mi hombro recuperando el aliento… cuando noto que todo vuelve a la normalidad levanto su cabeza y la beso suavemente. Despacio se levanta, haciéndome salir de ella. Me quito los zapatos y el pantalón que tenía bajado. Y rápido le quito la falda que llevaba puesta mientras me mira curiosa con una sonrisa. Hace algo de frio, así que cojo la manta que está en el sofá me la pongo por encima, y en el momento abrazo a Amy para que también se abrigue. Ella se ríe y me hace reír. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir? Desnudos en medio del apartamento de Penny, abrigándonos solo con una manta…

Sin destaparnos nos dirigimos al dormitorio. Nos metemos en la cama y ella se apoya en mi pecho… Y sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido…


End file.
